eingradfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugarland
"Sugarland: Where Life Is Sweeter" -''- Sugarland Town Slogan'' Sugarland is a predominantly human town in Vespia, located southeast of the city of Jacinto and directly west of the Piney Woods Forest. Nestled deep within the gulf coast plains of Fort Bend Peninsula, Sugarland was first founded as a large sugar plantation. Although still known for exporting sugar and molasses, the town has become a lively and comfortable farming community. History The original Sugarland plantation was established in 1990 AL as a new economic venture by Jacinto agriculture magnate Lee R. Beaumont. Beaumont oversaw much of the agricultural overhaul in the city-states, adapting Elven farming techniques he learned in his travels. Eventually, the Beaumont family would hold major equities in farms of every crop all over Vespia. Although most crops prospered in the mild environments of northern and western Vespia, sugarcane proved difficult for Vespian farmers to grow. At this time, most of the world's sugar was imported from the tropical southern islands of the Renlong Archipelago and were marked up significantly due to its rarity. From sponsored frontier expeditions, Beaumont found that the warm, humid area inland of the Fort Bend Peninsula was especially suited for tropical agriculture. Less than a year later, he would establish the large plantation that he would later name Sugarland. Almost immediately after its founding, Sugarland prospered. By 1995 AL, Beaumont's sugar and molasses had attained almost half of the world's market, competing closely with Renlong imports. After ten years, Sugarland had gone from a family plantation to a full-fledged town. Now, Sugarland is not only home to sugarcane, but a variety of agriculture, including muscadine grapes and indigo. Sugarland's farms are located adjacent to the town itself, connected by a road leading westward. The Beaumont family, while still powerful, has conceded management of the town to its elected mayorship. Their estate is located south of Sugarland itself, and their current head is Rickard Beaumont, Lee R. Beaumont's eldest son. Directory § Town Hall - A small building that works as the town's council building and community center. At the front desk is Rhonda Murphy, a welcoming and lively human woman in her fifties The current mayor is Colt Applewhite, younger brother of Case Applewhite the town tavernmaster. § Horsemaster - Home of the town horsemaster, Gil Guyman. Homestead and facilities of Gil Guyman, including employee quarters and stables. § Weimar Woodworks - Home and shop of Rolf Weimar, the town's dwarf lumberman and carpenter. § The Iron Cactus - Home and smithy of Sid Garrick, the town blacksmith and whitesmith. § Denholm Provisions - Shop owned and operated by Allison Denholm, a half-elf in her early thirties. It is the most prominent general trading post in the town, operated from sunup to sundown. § Buckey's - Small town branch of the multinational weapons and armor supplier, supplying Adventurer's Guild members. This branch is operated by Abilene Murphy. § Varga's Custom Tailor Shop - Tailor and leatherworking shop owned and operated by halfling Boldo Varga and his son Fonso. Varga takes great pride in his use of town-grown indigo in his wares, and quite often showcases clothes in a variety of blues and purples. § Marlowe's Books - Bookshop of Balthasar Marlowe, a senile elderly half-elf man. Although Marlowe is the only wizard in the town, his shop has very few magical texts. His shop carries maps, stationary, and letter stamps, in addition to a variety of books. § Ladylark Pond - The town's large pond adjacent to town center named after the nickname of Jacinto's founder, Faustine Zavala. Ladylark Pond inflows from Shoal and Waller Creeks, which flow into the town from Piney Woods Forest. Rowboating and fishing are common in the pond, as well as wishing on copper pieces. § Saint Anton Chapel - A humble chapel for followers of Diluvia, run by Father Ben Valero. Father Flynn's sister, Nina Valero, also runs a day-school at the chapel for the town's children. Situated aside Ladylark Pond, the chapel grounds also feature a small cemetary. Although slightly morbid, the cemetery's beautiful flora and well-lit lawn make it a popular place for strolls. § Raman Clinic - The home and office of Dr. Samira Raman, a tiefling physician. Although integral to the town's health, Dr. Raman is generally avoided because of her appearance. She is aided by her assistant and student Simon Garland, a human young man. Simon typically acts as the face of the clinic, facilitating most simple procedures and tasks at Dr. Raman's instruction. § Petalwind Flowers and Foods - A popular shop selling fruits, vegetables, and flowers, operated by Caitlin Petalwind, a half-elf. Petalwind is well-known for its breads and fruit pies. Its brandied peach cobbler is a town favorite and is frequently served on special occasions. Its most notable specialty, however, is its Petalwind Sweet Tea, which is brewed from Caitlin's own home-dried camellia leaves and Sugarland's famous sugarcane. § The Broken Spoke - A modest inn and tavern run by the Case Applewhite and his wife Erina (née Denholm). Two of their three children, Tyler and Millie, attend St. Anton's day-school. Dana, their oldest daughter, is a barmaid of the Spoke; she also routinely performs at the Spoke, playing her lute and singing. The Spoke's best offering, by the town's unanimous decision, is its chili; their famous rumored to have brought even Rickard Beaumont to tears with its heavenly flavor. § Red Wyvern Apothecary - The shop of Wen Liu, a dragonborn herbalist and alchemist. § Barley Sow - Butchery, meat market, and delicatessen of the dwarf Lamar Koenig and his human husband, Monroe Enfield. Monroe's chicken-fried steak served with biscuits and gravy is a town favorite. Seafood is also sold at Barley Sow, and purveyed from the coast by Abilene's fisherwoman sister, Odessa Murphy. However, locally abundant catfish and crawfish are available at Barley Sow. Town crawfish boils are a tradition during summer festivals, which are always held at the Broken Spoke. § Sheriff's Office - The office of Sugarland area sheriff Acevedo Brown. It serves as both a main guard post for the town and administrative office for Brown, with a small but serviceable jail in the cellar. Outside is a training area for employed guardsmen. Category:Cities and Towns Category:Locations